Fantastic Four Vol 1 367
** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * * * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** ** ** Locations: * ** *** Items: * * * * * * * * * Vehicles: * | Notes = Continuity Notes * This story is part of the Infinity War, events in this story take place simultaneously in other issues tied into the event. They are: ** At the beginning of this story, Reed is contacting various heroes. This moment is also seen at the end of . ** The gathering of the heroes and subsequent super-hero brawl is expanded upon in , , , and * Sue mentions the Encephalizer a device that monitor's the brainwaves of the members of the Fantastic Four. Reed began developing this device in following an attack on the group by the Puppet Master in the . * Sue discovers that the Reed Richards present in this story is actually an impostor as seen in and . Reed is a prisoner of the Magus and is later freed . * Sharon Ventura and the Thing's relationship is thus: ** Sharon joined the Fantastic Four in . Ben was romantically interested in her, but she was afraid of men after she was raped by the minions of Karl Malus in - . ** She didn't give into her feelings for Ben until after she was mutated into a She-Thing in the pair began a romance in . ** Tensions started when Ben was accidentally turned back into human form in making Sharon feel insecure. ** After an incident where her powers were briefly taken away in - , Sharon sought a cure and found one from Dr. Doom in . Ironically, Ben mutated himself back into the Thing in order to make things easier for Sharon. ** Sharon disappeared following the events of . She resurfaced and it is later revealed in that she is spying on the Fantastic Four for Dr. Doom. * Ben mentions the complications over his feelings for Alicia Masters. They are as follows: ** Alicia and the Thing began dating in ** After Ben was kidnapped by the Beyonder to participate in the Secret Wars in , Alicia was left alone and (as revealed in ) replaced by a Skrull spy named Lyja. ** When the rest of the Fantastic Four returned from the Secret Wars without Ben in , (who decided to stay behind in ) "Alicia" decided to pursue a relationship with Johnny Storm to maintain her connections with the Fantastic Four. Ben eventually returned to Earth in . ** Johnny and "Alicia" later got married in . ** Ben eventually was given leadership of the Fantastic Four for a period of time, recruiting Ms. Marvel to the group in . ** Sharon was later mutated into a She-Thing in and by she and Ben were in a relationship. ** Eventually Sharon and Ben's relationship soured when Ben was cured of being a Thing in an accident in . Tragically, as seen in on the same day Sharon secretly sought out Dr. Doom to cure herself, Ben purposely changed himself into the Thing again. ** Sharon disappeared after her last mission with the Fantastic Four in . ** Shortly thereafter, Lyja was exposed as a Skrull spy in and the real Alicia was rescued the . Thinking that she and Ben were still an item, Alicia has not been told about Ben's relationship with Sharon. * The Magus created Thing impostor resembles the Thing's more mutated form he obtained when exposed to a second dose of Cosmic Rays in and maintained until when he was accidentally reverted back to Human Torch. Ben also briefly resumed this form in - when he mutated himself again. * Franklin's display of power is the second time the boy's powers have manifested since they were made dormant in . Franklin's powers have been slowly coming back since he was tortured by Occulus in - . Last time his powers flared like this was . * The reason why Wolverine is breaking into the Four Freedoms Plaza is because he was attacked by a doppelganger of himself in and trusts nobody. Although this evil Thing doppelganger is destroyed in this story, the Magus has made it so when one doppelganger is destroyed another takes it's place. Another Thing doppelganger is seen in . * The Iron Man doppelganger took the real Iron Man's place in . He is also rescued . | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}